


Vita e morte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Strega pirata [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE con 64 Morte.Una piccola drabble BrookxRobin.





	Vita e morte

Vita e morte

Non c'era un cuore che batteva nel suo petto, ma poteva ascoltare il suo.

Vorrebbe sorridere, ma il suo viso scheletrico era sempre piegato in eterno in un ghigno.

L’archeologa si sporse e passò le mani tra i suoi voluminosi capelli ricci.

Le sue ossa erano a malapena coperte dai vestiti neri che indossava, per quanto sembrasse uno smoking era di pelle. Era totalmente bianco e nero, come il vestito che indossava lei.

Robin si sporse, lo baciò sulla testa e sorrise. Se sapesse che grazie a lei adesso lui conosceva la vita, più ora che era morto rispetto a quando era vivo.

[103].


End file.
